Suga(r)?
by BornSinger
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot BTSxYoongi/kecuali Jin, #ukeyoongi #namgi #hopega #taegi #kookga. Rate T-M. 1. Converse High [NamGi] 2. Hug [TaeGi] 3. Friend? [MinYoon]
1. Namjoon x Yoongi

**Converse High**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[NamGi/** _NamjoonxYoongi_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate T**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki tinggi nan tampan itu sedang melakukan kebiasaannya. Menunggu bis datang dihalte dekat studio tempatnya berkerja.Namjoon bukan menunggu untuk pulang atau berpergian, namun menjaga seorang namja mungil itu agar tetap aman sampai rumah kediamannya.

Yang aneh adalah mereka duduk saling berjauhan, tepatnya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Sebut saja Yoongi, Yoongi tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Namjoon selalu mengantarnya.

Semua pasti tau ini hanya cinta diam-diam seorang Namjoon. Tidak jarang Namjoon melalaikan perkerjaannya hanya untuk melihat Yoongi selamat dalam perjalanannya.

Saat itu,

 _Namjoon pulang menggunankan bis karna mobilnya harus bermalam dibengkel sementara waktu._

 _Ia duduk didekat jendela, bis berhenti dihalte berikutnya._

 _Seseorang dengan sweater turtleneck berwarna merah marun menutupi hampir sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya. Tidak lupa sepatu converse high merah dan beannie abu-abu menambah kesan manis didirinya._

 _Namjoon membulatkan matanya, orang itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Duduk dibarisan samping bangku Namjoon. Kakinya menyilang, tangannya sibuk memainkan tab dipangkuannya._

 _Namjoon masih ditempat, senyum lembut tanpa sadar ia tampilkan._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini_ _ **Namjoon tertarik**_ _._

 _Kepalanya bersandar dikaca bus sambil memandang namja tadi. Entah lelah atau karna ini sudah malam namja itu mematikan tabnya lalu menutup mulut menguap._

 _Ia mulai memejamkan mata, tidak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur sambil menunduk. Namjoon mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Menyandarkan punggung demi mencari kenyamanan duduk disebelah namja manis tadi._

 _Ia mulai tak tega karna orang disebelahnya tidur dalam posisi menunduk. Diraihnya kepala Yoongi dengan amat halus takut membangunkan, lalu meletakkan dibahu lebar Namjoon._

 _Halte pemberhentian Namjoon sudah lewat sejak tadi. Namjoon tidak peduli, asal ia berada didekat Yoongi, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Toh ia juga tidak perlu cepat-cepat pulang kerumah._

 _Namjoon menyukai aroma yang keluar dari Yoongi, manis ujarnya._

 _Entah sudah berapa halte terlewat, Yoongi masih enggan membuka mata. Namun beberapa saat ia terbangun lalu menatap jendela dan berdiri dengan cepat, membuat Namjoon terhentak dikursinya._

 _"Ahh ahh, ajusshi berhenti ajusshi!"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum mendengar suara nan halus itu. Akhirnya bis berhenti, Yoongi turun dan segera berlari._

 _Yoongi tidak sadar kehadiran Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bisa kembali tersenyum sambil memutar kepala menatap kepergian Yoongi._

Sampai hari ini, entah sudah beberapa hari, kebiasaan tadi tetap berlanjut. Belum lagi, Namjoon tau dimana tempat berkerjanya Yoongi. Disebuah agensi yang sama dengan agensi tempatnya berkerja.

Hanya saja Namjoon tidak tau Yoongi berkerja dibagian mana. Ia hanya duduk manis dihalte setiap sorenya. Ada waktu dimana ia hanya menunggu tanpa hasil karna Yoongi yang tidak keluar untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Namjoon mendapat tugas dari bosnya, untuk mengkomposer lagu bersama komposer bernama Suga. Ia sebelumnya belum pernah melihat komposer itu melainkan hanya membaca lirik demi lirik manis yang dibuatnya.

Yang lain mengatakan bahwa seorang Suga sendiri, memang tertutup dari yang lain. Bahkan jika ada perayaan-perayaan kecil dilakukan yang lain, ia memilih diam distudio dari pada bergabung. Yoongi berkerja sendiri atau bersama komposer lain distudio miliknya sendiri.

Membuat Namjoon harus menuruni lift di dua tingkat dari lantai studio miliknya. Suara 'ting' terdengar menandakan ia telah sampai dilantai yang dituju. Namjoon berjalan keluar, serta mencari tempat dimana seorang Suga bertempat.

Namjoon semakin bersemangat saat menemukan pintu yang ia cari. Lantas mengetuk pintu itu lalu membukanya setelah seseorang bergumam "Masuklah, tidak dikunci." dari dalam.

Ia masuk mendapati seseorang yang duduk menyandar dikursinya. "Permisi, aku datang setelah mendapat tugas dari pd-nim."

Kursinya berputar menghadap Namjoon, matanya tertutup, tangannya menempel didahi sambil memijit halus, "Kau rapmonster?"

"Oh, kau?" Namjoon kaget, ia itu, namja itu. Namja yang membuat Namjoon lupa pada mobilnya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Ahh tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi berdiri mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk duduk disofa. Tangan Yoongi bergerak minta dijabat. Sedangkan Namjoon masih berada dalam perasaan terkejut dan ketidak percayaannya.

"Hei, kau melamun?-" Namjoon terbangun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "-aku Suga. Nama asliku Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

Namjoon meraih dan menggenggam tangan yang jauh dari ukuran tangan besarnya. "Namjoon, Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi tersenyum dan Namjoon hampir terhanyut. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan wajah lelah itu membuatnya terkagum serta khawatir. Apa Yoongi tidur, tadi malam?

Perkenalan hari ini berakhir, mereka berpisah setelah melakukan kesepakatan untuk mulai berkerja bersama besok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari Namjoon menjadi lebih bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, seminggu belakangan ia berkerja hanya distudio milik Yoongi.

Otomatis setiap hari pula ia bertemu namja manis itu, bukan? Yoongi juga mudah berteman dengan Namjoon karna bakat dan hobi keduanya yang sama.

Namjoon kadang dengan leluasa mengambil kesempatan, dengan menyentuh tangan itu saat menulis lirik, atau merangkulnya dari belakang dengan alasan memperbaiki instrumen yang salah. Namjoon sendiri menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ke9, Namjoon membawa kopi dan susu vanila ditangannya.

"Yoongi-yaa aku datang." mereka sudah terlalu akrab untuk bercakap dengan menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari, "-Yoongi?"

Namjoon memanggil sekali lagi, namun Yoongi masih diam duduk dikursinya. Ia mendekat dan menemukan Yoongi-nya sedang memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Yoongi-aa, kau sakit?" Namjoon berjongkook dihadapan kursinya.

"Tidak Namjoon-ah, aku hanya lelah."

"Kau pasti tidak pulang lagi." Namjoon menyelipkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk dan tangan lain dipelipatan kaki Yoongi, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Buku lirik baruku hilang, dan harus melaporkannya dua hari lagi. Jadi, aku memilih lembur. Dan -ahh untung lirik kita dibuku yang lama."

Namjoon menggendong tubuh kecil itu, lalu medaratkan bokongnya dikursi dengan tubuh Yoongi dipangkuannya.

"Oh, Namjoon-ah." Yoongi kaget dan memberontak dipangkuan Namjoon.

"Tak apa, Yoongi-ah. Beristirahalah sebentar, aku bersumpah kau akan merasa nyaman." Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang berbinar lalu mengangguk.

"Baumu nyaman, Namjoon!"

Namjoon hanya mampu tersenyum saat Yoongi memejamkan mata dan mengusak wajahnya didada Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam sudah berlalu, Yoongi masih terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Serta Namjoon yang masih setia menjaganya. Namjoon tidak hanya diam tangannya yang kosong mengusap halus pipi kenyal Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi! Ini aneh aku bisa tertarik dan ingin melindungi seseorang hanya karna pertemuan singkat. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Yoongi-aa. Tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku, terbukti dengan ketidak sadaraannya kau saat aku mengantarmu pulang hampir setiap hari. Aku-"

"Memangnya aku tidak tau? Aku sadar kau selalu memperhatikanku dikejauhan bahkan meminjamkan bahumu untukku. Yang tidak sadar disini adalah kau, kau tidak sadar sudah membuat seseorang nyaman, Namjoon-ah."

Kalimat Namjoon tadi terpotong karna ucapan dan terbukanya mata Yoongi. Kenyataannya, Yoongi tidak tidur. Ia sudah bangun sejak Namjoon mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yoon-yoongi?" Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap bibir tebal Namjoon dengan telunjuknya, matanya pun hanya menatap bibir itu, tak berani menatap mata tajam Namjoon.

"Kemana kau akhir-akhir ini? Sejak kita berkenalan, dan berkerja bersama kau tidak lagi mengantar ku. Itu membuatku kesepian Namjoon."

Sentuhan itu membuat sorotan mata Namjoon menatap bibir plum tipis milik Yoongi. Ia membungkuk, kemudian mencium bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempel, namun dapat membuat Yoongi kembali nyaman. Mata keduanya tertutup,

"Maaf Yoongi, aku beranggapan bahwa melihatmu disepanjang waktu akhir-akhir ini sudah cukup membuatku berhenti menemanimu pulang, tolong maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Permintaan maaf diterima!"

Namjoon membalas senyuman itu, "Ahh, ini memalukan kau sudah mendengarnya. Akan semakin memalukan jika aku menahannya. Jadi, jadilah kekasihku Yoongi!"

Tanpa aba-aba Yoongi meraih tengkuk Namjoon agar kembali menunduk. Ia meraup bibir penuh itu dengan agresifnya.

"Okay." seru Yoongi disela-sela ciumannya.

Namjoon tersenyun lalu membalas melumat bibir itu sama ganasnya. Yoongi semakin memeluk leher Namjoon, memperdalam pagutannnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya Namjoon yang memainkan bibir Yoongi. Lantas ia membuka mata dan menjauhkan wajah.

Ternyata Yoongi kembali tertidur, dengan bibir merah merekah dan membengkak.

"Manisnya." guman sang kekasih lalu mengecup sayang dahi Yoongi.

 _Aku mendapatkannya, Min Yoongi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selesai.**_

 _ **Oke sebelumnya maaf jika ada typo ngetiknya dihp soalnya. Ini iseng ngisi waktu daku masih dikampung.**_

 _ **Gak tau mau ngapain, dan jadilah ini.**_

 _ **Cuman drabble #ukeYoongi sama yang lain kok kecuali Jin yaa!**_

 _ **Semoga suka,**_

 _ **Next #taegi**_

 _ **©jimyoon/BornSinger**_


	2. Taehyung x Yoongi

**Hug**

 **.**

 **[TaeGi/** _Taehyung x Yoongi_ **]**

 **.**

 _ **Rate**_ **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku kira Yoongi-hyun,g, terganggu atas pelukanku. Ternyata diam-diam ia merasa nyaman. •Kim Taehyung;**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Taehyung tak lepas, dari gerak gerik Yoongi. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama ia mengagumi tubuh mungil itu.

Didalam kamus Taehyung, ada istilah dimana tubuh Min Yoongi hanya pas dipeluk olehnya. Pokonya hanya Taehyung, bahkan Park Jimin selaku pacar dari Yoongi tidak cocok memeluk tubuh itu, pikirnya.

Dari situ semua sudah bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa sudah menjadi rahasia publik dimana Taehyung sangat sering memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Sudah tidak terhitung, berapa lebam yang tertutup make up, yang sudah ia dapat dari kekasih Yoongi. Belum lagi teriakan cempreng yang mengganggu pendengarannya, teriakan Jimin dapat membuat gendang telinga Taehyung pecah rasanya.

"Yoongie, Yoongie-yoongiiie~~~" suaranya menggema disepanjang lorong gedung agensi, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi jengah dan memutar bola mata malas.

Jimin mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya, kemudian berlalu lebih dulu.

"Ahh, nyamannya." Melihat Jimin yang sudah menjauh, membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Oh, ayolah Tae-yaa. Kau sudah mimisan gara-gara pukulan Jimin kemarin. Sayangi wajahmu, Taehyung!"

Tubuh Yoongi sedikit terangkat karna tangan si namja tinggi itu semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Mue_mu_mu_mhuue. Aku tidak peduli, aku menyukai ini." bibirnya mengecupi berkali-kali, tengkuk Yoongi dengan manja. "Inginku melemparmu keranjang, lalu mengungkung tubuhmu dibawahku." lanjut Taehyung.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, bersamaan dengan berbaliknya tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

"Oh, kau balik sendiri. Tanpa ku balik, hyung?"

Yoongi membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Astaga Tae, kondisikan mulutmu." Balasannya? Hanya senyuman bodoh ditambah semakin eratnya pelukan tadi, membuat Yoongi menahan tubuh Taehyung yang semakin mendekat.

"Taehyung, lepas ini. Jimin bisa saja keluar dan menghajarmu lagi. Ya, ya YA!"

Yoongi semakin berteriak saat wajah Taehyung mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Hyung,-" Yoongi terdiam mendengar suara itu, jelas sekali nada itu berubah bisa disebut lebih dewasa, mungkin? "Kau-

"-kau merona." _**/bugh/**_

Setelah mengatakan itu ia melepas pagutannya, dan sudah pasti tubuh Yoongi akan menyentuh lantai.

"Akhh, YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG KAU MATI JIKA BERTEMU AKU LAGI!"

Taehyung cekikikan sambil berlari dengan tubuh terbaik. "Ya ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia bahkan melambai dengan percaya diri dan,

 _ **/dugk/**_ "Ahhk, sial."

Saking asiknya dengan acaranya tadi, Taehyung tidak sadar ada tembok dibelakang tubuhnya.

Saat kembali membuka mata, ia melihat wajah tertawa lepas dari seorang Min Yoongi. Ini jarang bagi Taehyung, ia tersenyum lembut memandangi itu.

"Whaaaa, karma berlaku Kim Tae, Taehyung Kim!" dengan logat dan gaya menyerupai Taehyung sendiri.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum kikuk dalam keadaan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru pulang dari tempat syutingnya. Saat memasuki dorm ia tidak menemukan seorang pun ada didalamnya.

Namun, saat Taehyung masuk lebih dalam, ia mendengar isakan tangis dari seseorang.

Bodoh jika ia tidak mengenali isakan itu, isakan seorang dengan dengan tubuh ternyaman dipeluk Taehyung, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Taehyung langsung melesat menghampiri orang yang memangis tadi.

"Hyu-hyung, Yoongi-hyung?" terlihat Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya, demi mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah.

Belum selesai dari acara mengusapnya, Taehyung sudah menghentikan itu dengan mendekap tubuh Yoongi dari belakang, seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

Bukannya mereda, tangisannya bertambah. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya lalu balas memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan eratnya.

 **Deg/**

Dari sekian ribu pelukan yang Taehyung berikan, ini kali pertama Yoongi membalas pelukan itu. Mungkin dasar memang pengecut atau gugup, seketika kaki Taehyung melemah.

"Hyung, kenapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan tergesa mencari Yoongi diseluruh ruang. Dan akhirnya dapurlah, tempat yang belum ia datangi. Jimin terdiam, ada rasa cemburu dan rasa lega, melihat Yoongi menangis dipelukan Taehyung.

Alasan Jimin mencari Yoongi, karna ia takut Yoongi menangis sendiri dan menjadi prustasi karnanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ji-jimin, Jimin mengakhiri hubungan kami, Tae-yaa!"

"TAPI KENAPA? Kau cantik, kau imut, kau seksi, pantatmu bagus, lekuk tub-"

Ucapannya terhenti, saat Yoongi mendongak menghadap wajah Taehyung, dengan bibir yang menekuk lucu. 'Tahan Tae, Tahan!' Batin Taehyung. "Oke, aku berhenti. Jadi karna apa?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap wajah Yoongi, dengan menunduk.

"Karna kau selalu memelukku! Heeeee eommaaaa!"

Taehyung merapatkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk dengan bodohnya. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Yoongi, "Okay, aku akan mendengar alasannya lain waktu. Sekarang ayo kekamar, dan membuat anak bersama!"

"TAE!"

"Hihi, canda hyung canda."

Taehyung mengangguk, karna tau dan mengerti bahwa alasan Jimin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoongi bukan seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi barusan. Toh jika ia, Yoongi tak akan mau memeluknya begitu saja, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu belakangan Yoongi hanya dekat dengan Taehyung. Sejak kejadian itu, Tae bukan hanya memeluk tapi selalu memerhatikan serta selalu tersenyum dihadapan Yoongi.

Kali ini Taehyung tidak ingin menahan lagi, ia ingin tau penyebab putusnya hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. Tapi, kenapa Taehyung sangat bersemangat?

Sampai lah disini, dimana Yoongi sedang menggantikan Jin yang tidak enak badan, untuk memasak hari ini.

"Hyung?"

"Emh?"

Taehyung besandar didinding dapur menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengaduk masakannya.

"Itu hyung, aku tau alasan yang kau sebut kemarin bukan alalasan sebenarnya, jadi apa alasannya?"

"Mungkin ada yang lain yang lebih manis dariku, Tae." jawab Yoongi dengan santai.

"Eiiyyy, mana ada hyung. Apa- apa, kau canggung dengannya?"

"Tidak, Jimin sudah minta maaf."

"Yeeess! Kalau begitu jadi kekasihku, mau ya-ya-ya."

"Kau bercanda, memang aku bodoh? Aku tau kau hanya kasihan denganku." jawabnya lagi dengan kekehan. Senyuman Taehyung luntur, tangannya jatuh dan menjuntai disisi tubuhnya.

Jadi Yoongi hyung menganggapku hanya kasihan dengannya, selama ini?

"Lalu jika itu karna aku menyukaimu, apa cukup?"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. Mata Yoongi yang masih menarap tubuh Taehyung pun berputar memandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari dimana anggota bts mendapat hari libur. Selama beberapa hari, sesudah Taehyung mengatakan bahwa menyukai Yoongi, keduanya tidak lagi dekat.

Bukan Yoongi yang menjauh, tapi Taehyung. Taehyung juga bingung alasannya menjadi seperti ini. Karna itu membuatnya pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain tanpa pamit.

Dan sayangnya Yoongi mulai memikirkan perasaannya dan berniat mengajak Taehyung pulang ke Daegu bersama.

"Mana Taehyung?-

*Mana Taehyung?-

*Mana Tae?-

*Mana sialien?-

*Mana manusia 4d itu?

*Sebenarnya kemana Taehyung?" pertanyaan terakhir mengarah pada sang leader Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia mengatakan akan pulang sendiri lebih dulu dan jangan memberitahu yang lain. Itu saja hyung."

"Ahh, kalau begitu terima kasih Namjoon-ah. Aku juga akan pulang sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayangnya kata-kata "..pulang sekarang..." nya Yoongi tidak tepat sesuai rencana.

Ia pulang dengan seorang supir yang disewa pihak agensi, namun mobil yang mereka tumpangi mogok ditengah-tengah jalanan yang sepi. Alhasil mobil tadi diperbaiki dan selesai saat sore hari.

Yoongi sampai didaegu saat hari sudah gelap. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia keluar dan menelpon Taehyung.

+Tae?

 _-Hmm?_

+Aku didaerah rumah keluarga mu, datanglah kedekat jembatan gantung itu.

 _-Malas._

+YA! Kau serius? Aku akan membakar rumahmu jika tidak kesini.

Taehyung tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sedang berjalan ringan di jembatan kecil gantung itu. Ia semakin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Yoongi diujung jembatan sana.

+Tae? Tae? Kim Taehyung? Ahh sialan, kenapa diam? Oh oke aku akan membakar rum-mah-

Kalimat selanjutnya tak dapat ia katakan, Yoongi melihat itu. Yoongi melihatnya tersenyum manis ditengah situ.

Taehyung menutup telponnya lalu membuka lebar jaket besarnya, seakan menyuruh Yoongi agar segera memeluknya.

Diujung sana mulut terbukanya sudah tertutup tergantikan dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya disaku, laku berlari kencang-

-menghampiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung pun melakukan hal sama, membungkus tubuh kecil namja bermarga Min itu dengan jaket hangatnya.

"Aku tau sejak lama kalau ini nyaman, aku merindukan pelukan ini."

"Emh? Tidak merindukanku? Padahal aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi terdiam, "Kenapa terdiam? Kalau kau tidak menjawab aku melepas pelukan ini."

"Iyaa, aku merindukanmu~~" lirih Yoongi hampir tak terdengar.

Taehyung tersenyum jahil, "Oh apa itu berarti kau menerima ku?"

Yoongi terdiam lagi, wajah memerahnya semakin ia sembunyikan didada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung kembali terkekeh, melihat betapa imut dan manisnya manusia yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Taehyung meraih wajah Yoongi, agar menatapnya.

 _ **Chu/**_

Kecupan kilat mendarat dibibir Yoongi. Yoongi hanya dapat menutup wajahnya menahan malu.

" _Hyung_ lihat aku!" Taehyung meraih tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku ingin hubungan kita diam-diam!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

 _ **"Karna aku tidak ingin seorang pun, menghancurkan hubungan kita!"**_

 _ **Yoongi tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung, sambil mengangguk. Begitu pun dengan Taehyung.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.selesai.**_

 _ **Bayangin kalo tae semanis ini! Daku pen nangis rasanya ╥**_ _ **﹏**_ __ _ **. Tapi kalo daku jadi suga keknya gak bakal nerima Tae, kan canggung sama Jimin**_

…

…

 _ **Buat;**_

 _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _ehe, ntar kalo jin ngikut jadi uke x uke, gak enak pan. Bener TT^TT. Udah next yaa. |_ _ **mysuga:**_ _bagus lah kalo manis, terhura daku huhuhu. Udah lanjut yeth. |_ _ **naegrnxxi:**_ _terhura dibilang bagus T.T, makasih dukungannya mue_mue_mue. |_ _ **syubchim:**_ _tubuh yungi yang mini itu loh bikin gakuku kalo dipasangin sama namjoon, taeginya udah up yaa. |_ _ **rizuku:**_ _ku tak mau tanggung jawab, akkkh |_ _ **peach prince:**_ _huhuhu, suga emang gitu tipe uke manis-canteks-sekseh bhak. Okedeh makasih dukungannya chu-chu-chu. |_ _ **mintswaega:**_ _maafkan daku yang penuh dengan kesalahan, ehe. Makasih yaa udah dikoreksiin. Daku usahakan deh. |_ _ **thedolphinduck:**_ _ia daku juga jarang dapat namgi, daku juga gak terlalu ngeship mereka cuman mikirnya kalo mereka digabungin malah manis baget ga kuath aing. |_

 _._ _ **makasih semua. See You!**_

…

…

 **Next —**

 **Friend? [MinYoon] -** _Rate_ M

 **Yoongi selalu menjadi hal pertama bagiku. –Park Jimin;**

 **.,.**


	3. Jimin x Yoongi

**Friend**

 _ **.**_

 **[MinYoon.** _Jimin x Yoongi_ **]**

 _ **Bahasa campur**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate**_ _ **M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yoongi selalu menjadi hal pertama bagiku. •Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

Satu sekolah ini tau, bahwa manusia bernama Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi sudah bersahabat/? Sejak kecil. Eiit, tapi jangan senang dulu. Bersahabatnya mereka, bukan bagaimana teman sesama teman yang saling mendukung atau sejenisnya.

Sahabat dalam pikiran mereka berbeda, dimana saling menghina, menghujat, sampai menyakiti satu sama lain sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

 _ **La'iin**_

 **PJM**

-Hoy albino,

-Apaan nih,

PJM _mengirim foto_

-Selpi dihpku,

-Sok imut lagi, dada dibuka-buka..

.

 **Yunggih**

-Syialan otak mesum

-Yang nyuruh ntuh hp

-Ditinggal

-Dimeja nakasku siapa

-Heh

-Main cari muka lagi

-Sok baik dihadapan eomma

-Cuman buat nyicip kuenya

-DASAR PANTAT MONYET

 **PJM**

-UPIL BABI

 **Yunggih**

-MUNTAH KUCING

 **PJM**

-KAKI CEWE

 **Yunggih**

-BANTET

 **PJM**

-YAHH NGACA COEG

-PERLU DIBELIIN KACA SEMETER EMANG?

-SEMUA TAU AKU LEBIH TINGGI

 **Yunggih**

-BEDA 1CM AJA BANGGA, OGEB?

-LIAT TUH JARI TANGAN MU

-GEMUK SEMUA

-SATU JARI

-BISA SATU KILO

 **PJM**

-CKH

-YANG PENTING ANUKU BESAR

-LAH PUNYAMU KEK PENSIL

-BHAK

 **Yonggih**

-JAN MENTANG2

-KITA UDAH PERNAH

-LIAT2AN PUNYA MASING2

-JADI BANYAK BACOT

-PANTAT GEDEMU TUH

-DIKECILIN

-MALU SAMA CEWE

 **PJM**

-SEKSI PAN

-PANTATKU

 _ **PJM**_ mengubah nama menjadi _**Keseksian Jimin**_

 **Yunggih**

-BACOT

 **Keseksian Jimin**

-JADI INGET PAS KAMU KETAHUAN

-NYIMPEN MAJALAH DEWASA

-DIKAMAR

-DIMARAHIN HABIS2AN

-AMPE NANGIS

-MINGGAT KERUMAHKU

-MELUK2 EOMMA+HYUNGKU

-PAAN COBA :V

-PPFFTTTT

 **Yunggih**

-INGAT HOY

-KETUA OSIS SAMA AKU

-NGELIAT KAMU

-MAIN SOLO DIWC SEKOLAH

-YAH EMANG AKU KIRA

-BEDUA SAMA SIAPA

-TERNYATA

-MENDESAH SENDIRI

-PPFFTTT

-NTU KETOS SAKIT SEMINGGU

-CUMAN GARA2 DENGER

-DESAHAN SEORANG

-PARK MESUM PAIMIN

 **Keseksian Jimin**

-PAS ITU SIAPA?

-YANG NYOSOR KE

-BIBIR SEKSIKU DULUAN?

-AMIT-AMIT DAH

-CIUMAN PERTAMAKU SAMA COWO ALBINO

 **Yunggih**

-KAMU TAU SENDIRI

-AKU MABUK PAN

-JAN SENENG

-KEK GITU DOANG

-TERUS SIAPA

-YNG MEGANG ADIK KECILK

-ALASAN KESANDUNG LAH

-BASI!

 **Keseksian Jimin**

-OHOKS

-NGAKU AJA

-TAGANG PAN?

-DASAR MAHO

 **Yonggih**

-EMANG

 **Keseksian Jimin**

-MAHO DIPELIHARA

 **Yonggih**

-IDIIH TANGAN TUH

-DIKONDISIKAN OGEB

-EMANG AKU GAK NYADAR

-BIASANYA BILANG

-GAK SENGAJA

-GA SENGAJA PAAN

-KALO NYENTUH

-PAHA PANTATKU

-BERKALI2 JUGAK

 **Ketampanan Jimin**

-KUTIL BADAK EMANG GAK

-BISA DIGITUIIN PAN?

 **Yoongih**

-BULET DASAR

-TAIKS KAMBING

 **Keseksian Jimin**

-Udah lah Yoon

-Aku capek

-Pacaran yoks!

 **Yoongih**

...

..

.

Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Biasanya Yoongi membalas pesannya cepat, tapi ini. Ini sudah 30menitan, Yoongi belum juga membalas pesan Jimin. Takut pesannya tidak terkirim, Jimin mengirim ulang pesannya tadi. Namun, tetap tidak ada balasan dari Yoongi.

"Si albino, kenapa?"

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan dikoridor sekolah, tidak jauh didepannya Yoongi berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Oh! Yoon!"

Yoongi menatap asal suara, matanya membulat. Setelah mengatakan 'shit', ia melesat cepat. Berbelok ketempat yang sama sekali bukan tujuannya.

Jimin berpikir lagi, Yoongi sedikit aneh pikirnya. Oke Jimin akan mengabaikannya hari ini.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba, setelah kejadian kemarin Jimin ingin berbicara dengan sahabat bacotnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, pesan Jimin terabaikan, bahkan tidak dibaca.

Oke Jimin mengabaikannya lagi. Dan menuju kantin sendiri.

Yoongi ada, dipojokan tempatnya makan biasanya. Jimin tersenyum bahagia, dengan semangat 69 ia berjalan menghampiri dan duduk dihadapan Yoongi.

"Hoy, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku. Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi kaget dan menjatuhkan sumpit ditangannya. Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yoongi membawa makanannya, dan kembali kekelas tanpa kata-kata.

Jimin hanya mengkerutkan dahi bingung serta menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu, Yoongi mengabaikannya. Padahal Jimin sering, melihat Yoongi berjalan dengan teman sekelasnya membawa ponsel ditangannya.

Jimin mencoba, meneliti kembali kolom chatnya dengan Yoongi. Mingkin saja ada yang membuat Yoongi tersinggung, pikirnya.

Dan ketemu, candaan Jiminlah pasti penyebabnya. Ia beryess ria mendapat petunjuk itu, Jimin meletakkan ponselnya lalu beranjak tidur.

"Kita akan bicara besok, Yoongi-ah!"

.

.

.

Hoseok sudah ada disebelah Jimin. Jimin menyuruhnya, untuk membantu menarik Yoongi supaya datang menemuinya. Setelah mengirim pesan dari ponsel Hoseok, akhirnya upan tertangkap.

Yoongi duduk didekat sumur berhantu belakang sekolah. Ya elaah ga ada yang lebih elit napa. Tapi itu ide Hoseok, ia bilang sering menemui Yoongi disini saat dalam keadaan serius.

Jimin keluar dari persembunyian, mendengar ada suara langkah mendekat Yoongi memengadah lalu berdiri.

Dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin lelah, apa harus mengejar lagi? Pikirnya. Tidak perlu berpikir banyak harus tetap dikejar bukan?

Tubuh kecil Yoongi berlari cepat, ia bahkan mendengar umpatan Jimin dibelakangnya. Perseran dengan umpatan, yang Yoongi inginkan hanya selamat, ya selamat dari kejaran Jimin.

Taoi itu hanya angan, seseorang menarik tudung hoodie hitamnya.

"Yoon, maaf!" Yoongi memberontak tapi tangan Jimin meraih tangannya dengan kuat. "Hey waktu itu aku bercanda, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga tau laki sama laki tidak bisa bergabung bukan?"

/degh/

Terucap sudah hal yang ingin diucapkan Jimin sejak tadi. Tangannya melepas lengan Yoongi dengan santainya. Padahan ia tidak menyadari perubahan cepat ekspresi Yoongi.

"Nah jelas sudah, jangan menghindar lagi emh!" Jimin mengusak surai Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi masih diam ditempat. "Oh, sudah bel. Aku kekelas duluan Yoon, bye!" seru Jimin setelah mendengar bunyi bel masuk kelas.

Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Saat Jimin menginjakkan kaki dilangkah kelima

/dugk/

Sesuatu yang keras menimpa, kepalanya. Sakit? Jelas sakit, sebuah sepatu putih tergeletak didekatnya.

Jimin berbalik, ia sudah memasang wajah kesal seakan ingin membunuh. Namun wajahnya kembali berubah, saat matanya menangkap sosok pelempar sepatu yang menatapnya dengan sudut mata berair.

Yoongi menangis?

Jimin masih bingung, saking bingungnya ia tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah berjalan dengan kaki menjinjit. Jimin bersumpah, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin pulang dengan keadakan kebingungan. Ia mendesah lelah sembari memdudukkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu. Namjoon melihat sang adik yang tampak tidak bersemangat pun mulai mendekat.

"Udah berhenti main solo, Jim? Kok muka ditekuk gituh?"

"Sialan, hyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok sifat Yoongi aneh yah?"

Namjoon mendengar itu langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ia, Jim. Tumben gak berantem lagi sama dia, temen sekelas aku juga negor gitu."

*mendengar itu Jimin menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada ia dan Yoongi.

/plak

"Akh-, HYUNG!" Jimin mengakhiri kisahnya, lalu mendapat pukulan dikepala.

"Kamu bodoh atau apa sih, Jim. Sudah jelas si Yoongi suka sama kamu. Buktinya cerita terakhir, pas kamu bilang cuman canda dianya nangis. Haduh punya sepupu udah bantet, gak peka lagih!"

"Aish, tapi benar begitu, hyung? Aku yakin, Yoongi normal."

"Kamu cuman harus memikirkannya, Jimin! Bye!"

Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih saja kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih sepuluh hari, Yoongi bertahan untuk tidak menemui Jimin. Lalu Jimin? Selama itu juga, ia memikirkan perasaannya dan juga mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Kan biasanya biar jarang bertemu, disekolah Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi lari kecil dipagi hari, walau sebenarnya jarang bisa sampai sekali, dalam tiga hari. Tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali.

Jimin selalu meluangkan waktu, berolahraga setiap harinya. Ya, memang sedari dulu mereka satu komplek, jadi Jimin sering terdiam meliat kearah rumah Yoongi. Tapi, ya itu Yoongi tidak lagi keluar, kecuali berangkat sekolah.

Dan hari ini Jimin nekat. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, ia langsung berlari kekelas Yoongi. Satu persatu ia lihat orang keluar dari pintu itu. Jimin mencoba menengok, tapi Yoongi tidak ada.

Ia lantas menanyakan seorang dari kelas Yoongi,

"Hoseok, Yoongi mana?"

"O' Jimin. Itu Yoongi absen sakit hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih, Hoseok-ah." Hoseok mengangguk dan berjalan pulang.

Jimin semakin khawatir, dan ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia gengsi.

Jimin masuk kekelas yang sudah kosong itu, lalu duduk dikursi yang terasa dingin milik Yoongi.

"Yoon, aku merindukan sumpah serpahmu." sambil mengusap meja, yang ada gambaran wajah Yoongi dipermukaannya.

Cukup sudah, memikirkan perasaan dengan berdiam diri tanpa bertindak. Bahkan langit sudah menguning. Jimin berlari keluar, menaiki bus dan kembali berlari saat busnya berhenti dihalte, depan komplek perumahannya ia dan Yoongi sendiri.

Mari kita percepat.

Jimin sampai didepan pagar rumah Yoongi, dengan terengah-engah. Belum sempat ia menekan bel, pagar itu terbuka memunculkan seorang wanita menyerupai wajah Yoongi.

"Hhhh, Yoongi-eomma, Yoonginya ada?"

"Jimin? Kenapa sekarang jarang kesini? Yoonginya ada, lagi sakit tengokin aja. Tapi tadi eomma liat, dia tidur."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ahh Jimin akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Yoongi-eomma, mau kemana?"

"Mau kedaegu, tadinya mau ngajak Yoongi tapi dianya sakit, jadi tinggal sendiri. Eomma, pergi dulu Jimin."

"Nde eomma, hati-hati dijalan." Jimin menunduk setelah mendapat usapan sayang dikepala. Setelah melihat ibu Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil yang ada ayah Yoongi pula didalamnya, Jimin segera masuk kedalam juga mengunci pagar tadi.

Kamar Yoongi, hanya itu tujuan Jimin. Ia menaiki tangga, dan membuka kamar yang tidak terkunci.

Dapat, Jimin melihat Yoongi berdiri didepan meja nakasnya, sedang meneguk air putih dengan sangat menggoda/? Menurut Jimin.

Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi dengan baju lengan pendek hitam dengan bawahan yang teramat pendek dengan warna yang senada. Kulit putih dan leher jenjang yang terpampang dihadapan Jimin.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yoongi berhenti dari acara minumnya, lalu menatap kearah Jimin. Matanya membulat, ia bahkan terlihat gugup sekarang.

"Ji-jimin? Ahh, itu aku sedang sakit pulanglah!"

Jimin menampilkan senyum miring, ia mendekat membuat Yoongi menjadi takut.

Diraihnya bahu Yoongi lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka bersamaan diatas ranjang. Dimana posisi, Jimin diatas Yoongi.

"Aku dengan langkah cepat datang kesini, terus kamu nyuruh aku pulang gitu aja? Gak bisa, Yoon!"

Yoongi kaget, ini posisi membahayakan. Tangannya bahkan meremas kuat bahu Jimin.

Yoongi tidak bisa membalas mata Jimin, mata tajam itu seakan menerkamnya dalam diam. Jimin kesal, lalu meraih dagu Yoongi agar wajahnya menatapnya. "Tatap aku, Yoongi."

"Emhhp," tepat saat Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin, saat itu jugalah mulutnya dibungkam dengan bibir tebal itu.

Jimin meraup kasar disertai gigitan kecil dibibir bagian bibir bawah Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri memberontak tidak suka, ia mendorong kuat tubuh Jimin. Tapi ia harus sadar, tenaganya bukan apa-apa bagi Jimin. Apa lagi tubunya yang sakit sekarang.

Lumatan Jimin melambat, dengan lebih tenangnya Yoongi dibawahnya. Ia menyesap bibir tipis itu. Diotak Jimin hanya tertulis manis, saat lidahnya melesak masuk kegua hangat Yoongi. Lidah mereka bertemu, sebenarnya hanya Jimin yang berkerja sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli dan hanya menikmati jalannya.

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi disampingnya, Jimin melepas ciumannya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu, dan lucunya Yoongi tidak protes seperti biasanya.

"Jika saja ini, bukan eommamu sudah ku matikan." mendengar itu Yoongi ingin mengambilnya dari tangan Jimin.

"Kemarikan!" mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh tangan Jimin.

'Yoongi? Kau sudah bangun?'

"Yoongi eomma. Yoonginya, belum bangun. Ada apa?"

"Emhhnp, emmhp..." Yoongi memberontak,

"Sttt, diam sayang." Yoongi terdiam saat mendapat kecupan dikedua matanya. kenapa Jimin lembut?

'Ahh, begitu. Nak Jimin jika dia bangun, tolong bilangin eomma pergi. Terus tutup rapat pagar, jendela kamar. Yaa!'

"Oh, gampang eomma. Lagi pula Jimin berencana menginap malam ini. Gak papa kan?"

'Tentu Jimin-ah, bagus malahan. Jaga Yoongi, buat eomma. Jangan lupa paksa minum obat juga!'

"Siap eomma, nde. Selamat malam!"

Jimin melepas tangannya, setelah mematikan ponsel Yoongi.

"Aku akan membuatmu sembuh malam ini!"

Jimin kembali meraup bibir Yoongi, kali ini tidak ada perlawanan bahkan Yoongi mulai membalas secara agresif. Bibir Jimin menjalar kepipi lalu rahang Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan.

Lidah Jimin terjulur meturuni leher Yoongi dengan sensual, ia mendengar desahan tertahan dari mulut Yoongi yang membengkak tadi.

Jimin mengisap leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi lupa diri. Ia terbuai, ini pertama kali Yoongi merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Jimp-hint." lepas sudah, setelah ia menahannya kuat. Jimin semakin meneggang, ia mempercepat dengan beralih kesisi leher lain. Membuat lagi tanda kepemilikan disitu.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Jimin menaikkan baju Yoongi dengan mudahnya. Mempertontonkan dada mulus dan putih yang indah, belum lagi kedua puting kemerahan yang siap ia lahap.

Tapi, Jimin menahan dulu. Ia berdiri dan menanggalkan satu-persatu seragam yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan satu celana dalam yang masih terpasang. Matanya tidak beralih dari Yoongi.

Jimin kembali mengungkung tubuh Yoongi, matanya menatap lembut penuh cinta.

Tangannya memegang satu puting, dan puting yang lain sudah dimainkan dengan mulut dan lidah Jimin. Yoongi mengerang, suaranya malah membuat Jimin semakin panas.

Melumat, menggigit lembut dan menghisap keras bergantian. Setelahnya Jimin kembali turun, mengecup sayang pusar Yoongi. Lalu turun lagi sampai didepan celana pendek yang sudah sama menggembungnya dengan miliknya.

Ia menyentak cepat celana Yoongi, membuka lebar kaki Yoongi.

"Lihat, ukurannya tidak berubah. Tapi ia lucu, Yoon." pipi Yoongi memerah, kalo boleh jujur ia benar-benar malu.

Malunya hilang, tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengepresikannya. Jimin memegang ereksi Yoongi, mengerakkannya naik turun dengan lambat. Tangan yang lain merayap memainkan bola-bola Yoongi, lalu satu jari lolos masuk kemanhole Yoongi.

Yoongi kaget, membusungkan dadanya keatas. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat sprei disisi tubuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum menang, Yoongi ada dibawah kendalinya. Tangannya bermain lambat, membuat Yoongi tidak tahan.

"Eahh, Jimhhin, bi-bisahkah tangan kamu, lebih cepat? Sumpah, ini menyiksaku." racau Yoongi yang semakin turn-on.

Tusukan Jimin yang lambat, mulai mencepat. Sama halnya dengan pompaan pada ereksi Yoongi. Yoongi memalingkan kepala kenan kiri. Ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Namun sialnya, Jimin berhenti. Membuat Yoongi semakin tersiksa.

"Maaf sayang. Kita harus keluar bersama." Jimin membuka celana dalamnya dengan cepat. Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya. Ia pernah melihat itu tahun lalu tapi tidak sebesar itu, ia tidak yakin dapat dimasukinya.

Jimin mengimbangi posisinya dengan Yoongi,

"Aku datang, Yoongi!" ia mulai menurunkan pinggangnya, namun Yoongi menahan bahu Jimin.

"Ttunggu Jim, aku. Aku takut."

Jimin tersenyum mengusap rambut lepek Yoongi. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dan aku tau kamu juga. Jadi tenanglah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan halus." Yoongi mengangguk, dan mendapat kecupan pada dahinya.

Jimin segera memasukkan batangnya kedalam Yoongi. Yoongi meraih tengkuk Jimin dan melumat bibir itu kasar, ia bahkan menggigit bibir Jimin menahan sakit. Jimin membiarkannya, ia tau bahwa Yoongi kesakitan.

Pinggul Jimin semakin turun, ciumannya terlepas saat ereksinya sepenuhnya didalam Yoongi.

"Maaf/maaf!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Tak apa, kamu cukup lihai memaikan bibirku." Jimin mengunci Yoongi dalam tatapannya.

"Bergeraklah, Jimin! Kau selalu menyiksaku." seru Yoongi tak sabar.

Jimin terseyum dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Yoongi menutup mata, mulutnya terbuka. Pemandangan itu membuat Jimin semakin menyodok lubang kenikmatannya.

Kuluman Jimin pada puting Yoongi semakin menambah kenikmatan. Mulutnya sudah meracau, hanya saja tanpa nama pembuat kenikmatan.

"Panggil aku, teriakkan namaku Yoongih."

"Ahhk, Jimp- Jimin!"

Jimin kembali bersemangat, memompa lebih cepat batangnya memutar-mutar dengan intens hingga menemukan titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Lenguhan keduanya semakin kencang.

"Jimin-aku-"

Jimin mengerti, meraih kejantanan Yoongi memompa cepat batangnya. Yoongi meraih pinggang Jimin dengan tungkainya.

Sodokan terakhir, membuat keduanya berteriak dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan masing-masing.

Jimin maupun Yoongi terengah, matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah dengan mata yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Yoongih! Yoongi."

"Diam, aku cape Jimin. Dan lepas itu segera." Jimin terkekeh, setelah mengeluarkan batangnya ia menjatuhkan tubuh disamping Yoongi.

Nafas Yoongi sudah teratur, ia tertidur dengan cepat. Jimin memiringkan dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ini lucu, kamu selalu menjadi sipertama." Jimin mengusap pelan bahu sempit itu, "Kamu yang pertama menciumku, yang pertama melihat aku mandi, yang pertama kucari jika aku merasa tidak nyaman, dan sekarang yang pertama menjadi teman bermain diranjang, mungkin juga menjadi orang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta."

Yoongi membalas memeluk tubuh Jimin, "Cepat tidur Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, lalu ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

"A' akh, aw!"

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. "Ya! Aw akh, Yoongi kenapa?"

Jimin membuka mata cepat, matanya menemukan Yoongi dengan bantal ditangannya.

"Kamu masih bisa tidur?- /pukul/

Disaat seperti ini?- /pukul lagi/

Bangun woi!"

Jimin mengambil bantalnya, membuangnya kesegala arah. Yoongi ditariknya hingga, terlungkup diatasnya.

"Bicaralah, ada apa. Malah main bantal, sakit sayang!"

"Sialan, woi aku kehilangan perjakaku dikelas dua senior high school. Kamu brengsek Jimin. Rasakan nih, rasakan ini."

Yoongi mencubuti pipi Jimin, yang dicubit hanya tertawa kegelian. Melihat itu Yoongi pun ikut tertawa.

Cukup sudah, Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi dan memutarnya hingga terbaring disebelah tubuhnya. Tangan Jimin bergerak mengusap halus wajah Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Yoongi!" Yoongi membeku, ini kedua kalinya Jimin berbicara dengan nada halus padanya. "Kenapa diam? Gak mau maafin orang tampan ini? Toh kamu juga keenakan tadi malam."

"Chk, Jimin kamu ini, benar-benar otak mesum."

Jimin terkekeh namun terlihat manis, "Kau milikku sekarang."

Yoongi tersenyum,

Lalu mengangguk, ia juga mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

Dibalas kecupan diseluruh wajahnya dari Jimin, membuat ia tertawa lagi karna geli.

"Jimin?"

"Iya, sayang."

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku sayang dulu. Aku belum terbiasa, apa lagi dari mulutmu. Kedua, aku tau kamu bukan orang yang cepat peka. Tapi kenapa bisa kek gini?"

"Kan biar kebiasaan nantinya, bilang sayang-sayangan. Itu, aku menceritakan sama Namjoon hyung. Dan dia bilang kamu suka sama aku, sebenarnya udah lama. Aku butuh berpikir dulu, yah kamu tahu sendiri, aku sempat gak percaya, aku kira kamu normal. Dan kamu, kenapa ngehindar? bahkan ngebuat aku khawatir selama ini."

"Hmm, aku juga ngira kamu normal, jadi kamu normal gak?"

"Astaga udah nggak dari dulu, Yoon. Cuman aku belum jatuh cinta aja sama siapa pun. Dan selama kamu ngehindarin aku, aku rasa udah jatuh cinta sama kamu."

"Jadi, bener pacaran nih?"

"Kalo kita udah lulus, udah ku kawinin malah kamunya."

Mereka tertawa bersama, Jimin menatap kagum wajah Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

"Makasih, Yoon. Aku sayang kamu!" Yoongi melesakkan wajahnya didada Jimin, ia malu karna merona.

"Dan sebelum aku kesini, aku kekelas kamu. Namjoon hyung nyamperin aku. Aku bilang kamu sakit, dia bilang jangan buang-buang waktu buat ngehampirin kamu. Dan dia juga yang ngasih tips penyembuh buat kamu. Yaa aku jalenin aja."

"Apa an coba, aku bahkan gak tau mau bilang makasih atau apa."

"Makasih aja, kan kamu bener sembuh kek gini. Terus kalo kita nyoba lagi gak akan canggung-canggungan kan?"

"Sialan kamu, Jim!"

Mereka tertidur kembali, bersama sampai sore mungkin. Oke jangan ganggu mereka.

.

.

.

Hari-hari keduanya tak ada lagi, bacotan, sumpahan, makian. Melainkan saling sayang-sayangan didepan orang banyak, membuat banyak terheran-heran.

Pagi ini Jimin berdiri didepan rumah Yoongi. Kepalanya telingak-telinguk, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

Yoongi akhirnya keluar, rambutnya yang tak tertata rapi malah membuat Jimin terpukau.

"Hei." Jimin meleleh karna senyum itu.

"Hei, udah siap?" Yoongi memgangguk dan menghampiri kekasih tampannya.

Keduanya berolahraga bersama dengan bahagianya. Berbeda seperti dulu yang main kejar-kejaran sambil cemooh-cemoohan.

Saat sudah didekat sungai, keduanya mulai berjalan santai. Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya,

"Yoongi, aku tidak percaya ini!" yang diajak bicara menoleh kebelakang.

"Loh ko, berhenti Jim?" Yoongi menhampiri Jimin. "Apa yang nggak kamu percayai?"

"Kau, Yoongi kau! Kenapa kau manis, kau tidak ingin mengumpahiku? Atau memukul kepalaku?"

"Lalu kamu ingin aku kek gitu? Ayolah Jimin, bukannya kita udah pacaran?"

Jimin memiringkan kepala, mengecup lama bibir Yoongi.

"Oke, gak usah kek gitu. Aku cuman gak gak tahan liat kamu manis sama imut gini. Ya udah ayo pulang." Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi dan berjalan beriringan.

"Yoon, pinjam hp bentar

Hp aku ketinggalan."

"Nih." Jimin mengambil ponsel Yoongi, dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk temannya.

"Kamu masih suka bikin karakter anime kek gini?"

Jimin melihat-lihat karya Yoongi diponselnya.

"Emh, kalo gak ada kerjaan aku bikin."

"Tunggu. Ini kita, kan?"

Jimin menghentikan lagi langkahnya, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu untuk Yoongi.

Sebuah karakter karya Yoongi yang lain, namun terlihat sensual dimana tergambar Jimin yang sedang menyetubuhi diatasnya.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin, begitu pun Jimin. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Jimin, yang masih tak percaya menatap ponsel Yoongi.

"Hei, kamu nakal yaa. Kapan kamu bikin beginian?"

Yoongi berlari menutup telinganya, sambil tertawa.

"Pas besoknya kamu sama aku."

Jimin mengejar dan menggelitik tubuh kekasih nakalnya.

Mereka menunda pulang hanya berlarian dibarengi tawa lepas dari keduanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selesai.**_

 _ **Akhirnyaaa, chap terpanjang dari sebelumnya udah 3k words lebih. Maaf kurang hot, maaf kurang manis. Daku belum liai bikin beginian soalnya.**_

 _ **Makasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya, yang minta Jin ngikut oke lah kalo ada ide daku buat buat kalian yeth.**_

 _ **Oke next - Hopega yaa.**_

 _ **See you**_


End file.
